Juegos Picantes
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Midori organiza un encuentro intimo junto a Nishiki, se encargarán de reunir a ocho personas más para que puedan jugar. Parejas (AoixTenma) (AkanexShindo) (KirinoxKariya) (KidouxOc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola y bienvenidos a esta historia picante (no tanto ya que no sé escribir :'v escenas salvajes, trataré de practicar) Solo si no os apetece por fa no lo lean, no obligo a nadie. Esto tendrá un poco de todo así que ya están advertidos. La idea surgió cuando veía las publicaciones en insta y me encuentro con los dados del amor (se me prende el foco por todo lo que vea)**_

_**La selección de personajes y retos fue al azar dentro de la historia con la ayuda de 4 app. -w- Para algunas decisiones hice que mi hermana respondiera sin que supiera de que se trataba.**_

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5**_

_**+21**_

* * *

**Juegos picantes -Parte 1**

* * *

Midori había organizado un pequeño juego años atrás con una botella para pasar aquel fin de semana entretenida junto a sus amigos. Ya era adulta y esta vez reclutaría a los más valientes para ir más allá que solo simples besos.

Nishiki estaba de acuerdo pero que no fuese a irse más allá de los límites permitidos, era la condición que ambos tenían. La primera pareja que fueron a convencer fueron a Aoi y Tenma los cuales se miraron y pensaron en la propuesta.

\- No lo sé, de verdad es que si sale algo muy subido de tono para alguno de los dos. – dijo Tenma algo preocupado.

\- Descuida, tengo la aplicación y es totalmente personalizable, lo haré seguro para todos. – continuó Midori. – Claro que no descartaré la posibilidad de tocar algo más que solo labios, espalda y cuello. Estuve probando y créanme que casi no salen. Asistan solo si se atreven. Será el sábado en un hotel avísenme; aquí les dejo esta lista para que lleven sus cosas ya que si deciden presentarse deberán alquilar una habitación para después de jugar y sobre todo abrir sus mentes y prepararse para lo que fuera.

\- Midori, haz dicho que es seguro, no quiero hacer algo… que esté fuera de mi alcance. – Aoi estaba pensando en lo que podía pasar.

\- Solo piénsenlo, nosotros esperaremos su respuesta. – dijo Nishiki mientras rodeaba a Midori con su brazo.

Luego de haber hablado con ellos fueron con Shindo y Akane, la que abrió la puerta fue la pelicrema, quien de inmediato los saludó y se alegró por su visita repentina.

Luego del recibimiento estaban los cuatro en la sala, y la pelirroja comenzó con la misma propuesta que le había hecho a los otros. De inmediato ambos se miraron entre sí, Akane participaría solo si Shindo lo hacía.

\- No serán juegos muy pasado, lo juro, pero si se atreven tendrán que aceptar el reto, sea lo que sea; por que tal vez les toque ver que otra persona acaricie a su pareja.

\- Lo pensaremos, es que ya vez que no hacemos esto desde el último año de prepa. Y eso que solo fueron besos. Ahora hacer algo más que besos y a otras personas.

\- No se les obliga, Shindo, si no quieren ir ya está. Pero solo piénsenlo.

\- Si lo pensamos por fa, que vayan Kidou y Yuka, me sentiría más segura con ellos.

\- No sé en qué serviría eso, de seguro no querrán venir ya que son más mayores y nos vean como generación de jóvenes fogosos. - dijo Nishiki respondiendo a la petición de Akane.

\- Buenos de todas formas les invitaré a ellos, se los comunicaré después de que salgamos de aquí. - Midori le entrega un papel con lo que necesitarían. – Avísenme antes del sábado porque tienen que hacer reservación de una habitación para quedarse y pasar la noche después de jugar y dejen a la niña con alguno de sus abuelos.

Luego de terminar ahí fueron con los Kidou, ellos los recibieron, Midori pidió que se hablara sin que alguno de los menores estuviera presente así que fueron a charlar al despacho de Yuuto para proponerle a ambos su juego secreto del sábado.

\- A petición de Akane que quiere que ambos estén presentes. Pero eso depende si se atreven a asistir y jugar. Aclaro que personalicé las acciones, para que no sean tan fuertes.

\- Por mí no hay problemas en asistir. – dijo Kidou a la vez que sonreía y cambiaba su expresión.

\- Das miedo cuando miras de esa forma. – continuó Yuka ya que ella lo conocía a la perfección en cuanto a gestos que hacía cuando algo le emocionaba y en este caso a juegos pasados de tono. - Bueno yo igual acepto.

\- Vaya ustedes son los primeros en confirmarnos, pero para que se pueda realizar necesitamos ser diez personas. – Dijo Nishiki para que supieran que de no haber los jugadores suficientes se cancelaría.

\- Tomaremos el riesgo.- dijo Kidou.

\- Bueno, esta es la lista para que lleven lo necesario ya les avisaré si los demás se animan, así antes del sábado hacen reserva en el hotel para que puedan quedarse a descansar.

Luego de ahí lo intentan con Kirino y Kariya, ya que después de salir de la mansión Kidou fueron con Tsurugi el cual le rechazó de una la oferta.

Al llegar con sus amigos, Nishiki cuenta lo que planean hacer el sábado en el encuentro íntimo entre varios de los amigos.

\- Ustedes lo que quieren es que ocurran varios divorcios o separaciones ¿qué tal si descubren que otra persona les hizo sentir cosas que jamás hubiesen imaginado?

\- Solo di si no quieres participar y ya, por que Tsurugi nos rechazó la petición así que no le rogamos más. – dijo Midori algo fastidiada.

\- Bueno, por mí no hay problema. – dijo Kariya. – Es que la última vez que jugamos algo así yo no tuve oportunidad de nada. No importa si no es mucho, pero quiero que algo pase. Sería interesante.

\- Eso es Kariya, además yo misma personalicé los retos y serán leves. Pero aclaro que hay probabilidades de tocar alguna parte del cuerpo que no sea labios, cuello o espalda y sea algo más íntimo de la persona.

\- Me arriesgo, quiero participar, por favor no metas a la anciana.

\- Lo siento, Kariya, ellos ya confirmaron la asistencia, solo me quedan pendientes Shindo y Matsukaze.

\- Rayos, pero quiero asistir.

\- Ya, solo abre tu mente y verás que no es tan grave que ella esté presente. - dijo Midori. – ¿Entonces?

\- Bien, claro que asistiremos.

\- Yo solo digo que espero no se separe nadie por jugar esto, pero cuenten conmigo. - dijo Kirino a lo que Midori le entrega la lista de lo que debía llevar.

En lo que iba pasando la semana las ultimas parejas confirmaron la asistencia, así que Midori se hizo cargo de la reserva de una suite para que todos asistieran, los demás se encargaron de reservar sus habitaciones.

* * *

Llegó el sábado, los invitados llegaron al hotel en diferentes horarios de la tarde, ya que a las siete de la noche se reunirían, así tendrían tiempo de prepararse.

Todos se reunieron frente a la puerta de la suite, Ryoma y Midori les dieron la bienvenida, las luces bajas daban un toque romántico y sensual, había velas con aroma, una mesa con bocadillos y champán, acompañado de música romántica. Algunos empezaron a mirar a los que estaban a su alrededor con algo de timidez y un leve sonrojo por lo que pudiese pasar.

Las chicas fueron al baño a quitar sus prendas y aligerarse un poco, además habían traído algo de ropa extra por cualquier reto. Por ahora solo estarían en ropa interior, cosa que cuando salieron los varones solo las miraban haciendo que se sonrojaran. Ellos también se habían quitado la ropa y solo quedaron con sus bóxer y camiseta puestos.

En la habitación había diez cojines donde cada uno se sentaría, Ryoma comenzó a indicar donde se sentaría cada uno, empezando por Akane, a su izquierda estaría Kidou, al lado de él, Midori, seguido de Kariya, Kirino, Shindo, Aoi fue la siguiente, luego Tenma y a su lado Yuka, por último, el que dictaba los lugares.

Midori pasó su teléfono a Shindo, este presionó los dados y salió el nombre, la acción, la parte y como lo tenía que hacer, para fortuna y tranquilidad de él salió su querida esposa.

Ambos se acercaron, él sonrió y ella se sonrojó por tenerlo cerca sin saber que tenía que hacer, Takuto acercó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar los muslos de ella a una velocidad normal, apretándolos de vez en cuando sintiendo la suavidad y firmeza de su pálida piel.

\- Comenzamos suave. – sonrió Midori en lo que todos prestaban atención a como el castaño lograba hacerla sonrojar y solo eran unas leves caricias por un minuto.

Al volver al sitio se le pidió que volviera a presionar a ver quien tendría que hacer la siguiente acción para él. Salió el nombre de Masaki, el castaño abrió los ojos por la acción que tendría que dejarse hacer.

El peli verde reaccionó de la misma forma ya que él había tenido la desgracia de ejercer una tarea que iba más allá de lo sencillo.

\- Soy bueno haciendo eso, pero es que no pensé que fuera a salir algo como esto. – dijo mirando a la pelirroja algo enojado, ella solo puso una mirada por no comprender que tendría que hacer Masaki.

Ellos fueron directo a la cama, así que Midori tomó el teléfono rápidamente y leyó lo que decía junto a otras miradas curiosas que voltearon rápidamente a ver la escena bajo las sábanas.

Kariya comenzó a tocar a Shindo bajo la ropa interior, el sonrojo de las mejillas del castaño comenzó a notarse, y su respiración a acelerarse, todos empezaron a pensar que en la segunda había ido algo más fuerte. Para cuando pasó el minuto Shindo y Kariya salieron de la cama muy sonrojados y sin mirarse, Kirino sonreía con ganas de matarlos a los dos internamente.

Ambos volvieron a su sitio bajo la mirada de los demás, el peli verde presionó a ver quien tendría que realizar la siguiente acción, así que salió Midori, ambos leyeron lo que salió, esta vez por treinta segundos.

Ella se acercó a él y lo empujó hacia atrás, además de que estaban cerca uno del otro sentados, Midori recorrió con sus manos el torso de él y levantó la camiseta para comenzar a lamer su vientre sin apartar la mirada de él haciendo que se sonrojara y su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse ya que con lo de antes ya se había prendido, ella lo hizo salvajemente degustando la suave piel de Masaki y dejando rastros de saliva a su paso.

Kirino no sabía que hacer, pero seguía sonriendo con ganas de matar a más personas, los demás estaban expectantes y con algo de dificultad al respirar porque se entrecortaba un poco y sus temperaturas subían ya que Midori desprendía sensualidad al hacer tal acción.

Al terminar el pobre no sabía que hacer, solo estaba tratando de recuperarse, ella volvió al móvil y presionó a ver que salía, sorpresivamente salió su marido, y ella escogería donde quería que él la tocara sobre la cama.

Ellos fueron a la cama con la mirada de todos encima, ella se recostó y le ordenó. – Quiero que toques mis piernas. – El tomó una de sus piernas y la comenzó a acariciar, ya que era lo que le gustaba de ella. Deseaba poder ir más allá pero no se le permitía hacer más.

Los demás solo veían y pensaban que tendrían que hacer si llegase a tocarles en algún momento. Kariya aprovechó para ir al baño y lavar sus manos. Para cuando volvió Nishiki le había dado al móvil, saliendo Akane, la cual se estremeció por que no sabía que tendría que hacer ya que era a libre elección de su amigo y bajo las sábanas.

Ambos fueron a la cama y él pidió que tocase con sus delicadas manos su espalda, ella no se quejó y así mismo hizo, con delicadeza recorrió la espalda de Nishiki, él estaba dejándose llevar y sentía tan suaves las manos que parecía estar en el cielo. Ahora sabía por qué Shindo siempre la estaba celando por cualquiera que se le acercara, así pasaron hasta que el tiempo se agotó y él salió brillando más ella algo apagada ya que no era una persona con la que hubiese querido interactuar de esa manera.

Ella llegó a su asiento y presionó, saliendo ahora Aoi, leyeron juntas y tendrían que ir bajo las sabanas por que así lo demandaba la app.

Una vez estando bajo de las sabanas, Aoi había notado el cambio desde que salió de debajo de las sábanas con Nishiki. Así que solo se dedicó a hacer su acción, se acercó y lamió la mejilla de su amiga, el tiempo era de treinta segundos, Akane se sonrojó por lo que hacía ella, además de que sentía la calidez de la lengua de su pequeña amiga.

Al terminar Aoi sonrió. – No estuvo tan mal como esperaba.

\- Tienes razón. – Akane devolvió la sonrisa y salieron, los otros solo estaban imaginando la escena, aunque algunos fueron a tomar algo de la mesa, Aoi fue a darle al móvil repitiendo a su amiga Akane.

Akane viendo que la acción no ameritaba la cama o una cobija, se acercó a la peli azul, la hizo voltear y recostar boca abajo para encimarse y darle mordiscos en la espalda con suavidad, haciendo que algunos se sonrojaran, otros atragantaran con lo que estaban comiendo o quizás sintiendo celos.

Aoi solo se sonrojó, ya que la mirada estaba sobre ambas, le daba algo de vergüenza que su amiga hiciera tal acto y que le fuese a gustar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Luego terminaron y Akane fue y presionó, saliendo Kariya, él la miró porque no sabía cómo tratarla delicadamente, pero se esforzaría ya que no quería que Shindo lo matara por maltratar el cuerpo de Akane.

Ella se recostó en el centro de todos y él comenzó a dar ligeros pellizcos en el vientre de ella. Akane solo reaccionaba con ligeros estremecimientos ya que estaban tocando una de sus zonas sensibles. Por lo menos era algo pasable y neutro para ambos, ni frío ni caliente. Haciendo que todos los expectantes estuviesen algo calmados.

Ella se incorporó y volvió a su sitio, Kariya presionó y para su desgracia salió la que menos quería, Yuka, la cual se acercó a ver lo que le tocaba hacer, se alivió al ver que solo tendría que tocar la espalda de él bajo las sabanas.

Ambos fueron a meterse bajo las sábanas- Descuida, lo haré como en un comercial.

\- ¿Por qué me tocó usted?

Yuka solo sonrió porque más que molestarla le causaba gracia el odio que él le tenía desde el instituto. Pasó su mano delicadamente, de vez en cuando alternaba acariciándolo con su dedo índice, más el estaba disgustado y rabiando mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Al terminar ella se levantó y fue al móvil para salir del paso, su sorpresa fue que tendría que lidiar con otro que la despreciaba, Tenma se acercó al llamado, leyó lo que tendría que hacer, fue con ella, levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla.

Yuka notó la calidez de su mano, él estaba acariciándole con delicadeza; más ambos tenían presente lo que pasó años atrás cuando él se comportó mal con ella llegandola a insultar. Así que se podía decir que estaban haciéndolo por cumplir, ella solo apartó la mirada.

Al terminar Yuka volvió a su puesto, Tenma tocó el móvil y de nuevo al centro Akane, el castaño se sintió algo abrumado porque estaba en contra de lo que años atrás ellas habían ocultado y tocó seguido con ella.

Akane tendría que hacerle cosquillas en la oreja a él, ella se las ingenió con una pluma suave de ave, Tenma no sabía si aguantarse o impedir que le siguiera haciendo cosquillas con solo ladear la cabeza y apartarse, estaba riendo ya que no podía con lo que sentía.

Algunos sentían que, en vez de prenderse y despertar sus instintos, se estaban solo riendo con esa escena.

\- Esto mata la pasión. - dijo Kidou mientras bebía de su copa, a la vez que Yuka se acercaba para abrazarlo ya que sabía que no le tocaría nuevamente.

\- Ya ven que esto es muy suave, pero tengo retos de nivel uno y dos luego de estas veinte rondas. – dijo Midori asustando a los que estaban más próximos a ella.

Akane terminó con Tenma, y fue a presionar el móvil, nuevamente Kariya entra a escena, cuando leyó lo que tenía que hacer con Akane robó de sus manos la pluma de ave que ella tenía y atacó desprevenida a la chica, haciendo que le temblasen las piernas ya que tenía que hacerle cosquillas detrás de las rodillas.

Ella terminó por caer al suelo, fue demasiado para su sensible cuerpo, él terminó para ir a agitar el móvil y que los dados dijeran, volviendo a sentirse desgraciado con Yuka nuevamente.

\- Por lo menos no me pongas esa cara, no te he hecho nada en todo este tiempo desde que nos conocimos.

\- Tu existencia tal vez es lo que me molesta. – dijo él, ella solo se enfoca a donde tiene que tocar.

Con su dedo acaricia alrededor del ombligo de Masaki. - Tienes un ombligo muy coqueto. – dijo mientras delineaba en círculos, aunque para ella esa parte no le hubiese gustado tocar.

Yuka al terminar solo presionó y fue directo al baño a lavar sus manos, algunos se acercaron a ver quién había salido y todos miraron a Midori.

\- La iré a alcanzar. – se levantó y fue corriendo al baño, de pasada para imitar lo que Yuka hacía, después de todo tocaría una zona importante. Mientras se secaban las manos Yuka preguntó quién había salido. - ¿No te lo imaginas?

\- Eh no, voy a ver. - Yuka iba a salir del baño cuando Midori la toma de la mano y la acorrala contra la pared para comenzar a acariciar sus labios suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a Yuka que estaba más que sorprendida.

\- Midori…

La acalla. – Silencio y deja que yo me encargue. ¿Te han dicho que tus labios son lindos? – Midori dibuja la silueta de sus labios suavemente mirando como así de fácil la hacía sonrojar.

Las dos salieron del baño, Yuka un poco tímida y Midori de lo más normal, para ir a ver quien seguía. Saliendo Kirino el cual leyó lo que tendría que hacerle a su amiga, se sonrojó por lo que iba a hacerle.

Se acercó y con sus manos apretó los pechos de la pelirroja haciendo que ella soltara un tímido gemido, tendría que aguantar así con él tocándole un minuto, el cual bastó para que ella se prendiera un poco más. Kirino estaba ruborizado por tener que presionar una y otra vez.

Kirino no levantó la cara para que no se le notara el rubor de sus mejillas y presionó el móvil, Algunos miraron ya que él no se dignó a hacerlo por lo avergonzado que estaba. Luego sintió como su cabello fue apartado por una mano y como se adueñaba de su cuello la lengua de Kidou, el se sonrojó más ya que el castaño no lo hacía mal. Estaba sintiendo placer culposo en ese momento y comenzó a dejar escapar leves suspiros, sorprendiendo a algunos por su forma tan rápida de reaccionar a los estímulos.

Despertando la ira de Shindo en ese momento, ni él mismo lo entendía, Akane notó como reaccionaba su marido y Yuka con el suyo, ambas se miraron preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Kidou terminó y presionó, la suerte de Shindo era grande para que pudiese desquitarse de Kidou, ya que le tocaba hacer presión en la frente del de gafas.

\- Shindo, no tan fuerte.

El reaccionó de su enojo temporal y presionó menos. Al terminar agitó el móvil y abrió los ojos; luego sintió pequeños pellizcos en su cuello proporcionados por Kidou. Pequeños y delicados apretones, no sabía por qué, pero se ruborizó un poco.

Para ese momento Yuka había buscado a Akane para encimarse sobre las piernas de ella y estando boca abajo poder usar el móvil, en lo que Midori mantenía una conversación breve con Akane sobre los demás retos, Aoi y Tenma llamando a casa para hablar un instante con la niñera y saber de su hija.

Kirino se recuperaba junto a Kariya, Nishiki estaba comiendo. Al terminar el tiempo estimado Shindo volteó con un poco de asombro a Kidou el cual sonreía.

\- No soy tan violento y fui gentil. – Kidou fue a presionar el móvil y llamó a Yuka, ella se despegó de Akane para ir con él y leer.

Ella fue nuevamente al baño para lavar sus manos por el uso del móvil y volvió; al ser un poco incómodo para ella hacer la acción, él la cargó y Yuka le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y sonriendo masajeó los labios de él.

\- ¿Qué tal si luego de que salgamos de aquí tu y yo lo hacemos? Es que te tengo unas ganas. – dijo mientras seguía masajeando con suavidad los finos labios de su marido y estaba ruborizada por lo que estaba pidiendo.

Al terminar el solo dijo. – Nada me haría más feliz. Solo hay que ver que es lo que viene en la siguiente ronda y creo que ya solo falta una.

Yuka agitó el móvil saliendo Kirino de nuevo, pero esta vez Yuka se sorprendió por lo que él tenía que hacer, y tal vez Kirino se daría cuenta de cuan excitada estaba. Lo llamó el giró algo atemorizado ya que apenas y se recuperaba, pero ya le estaba tocando nuevamente.

Ella le dio a leer y ambos se miraron con vergüenza. – Supongo que no es muy grave.

\- Te mato si te sobrepasas. – Yuka sonrió y ya que no había asignado sitio propuso la cama para que fuese cómodo.

La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia ellos ya que ella se acostó y abrió las pierna con algo de vergüenza y él se arrodilló, pasaron muchas cosas por la mente de todos, pero su misión solo era acariciar la entrepierna de ella provocando algunos sentimientos de celos por parte de unos cuantos.

Yuka esperaba que todo terminase pronto porque se conocía a sí misma y temía dejar escapar algún gemido. Kirino solo acarició con mucho cuidado de no tocar su zona intima ya que ¿Qué le faltaba? Pero amaba su vida y detrás estaban los que seguramente lo harían pedazo. Aunque no podía dejar de mirar lo tentadora que se veía, luego apartó la mirada para terminar de acariciarla.

Ella se incorporó y él hizo un comentario. – ¿Sabe? Pensé que en esta situación usted ya estaría húmeda.

Yuka sabía que él no estaba muy enterado de como funcionaban las cosas. - Las mujeres tenemos trucos para que no se note. Por cierto, hemos terminado los veinte retos.

Midori se pone en pie y los reúne. – seguimos con la Ruleta, tendremos deseos cariñosos y ardientes.

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay? – pregunta Tenma.

\- Pues que los cariñosos son más suaves que los ardientes, que por cierto suerte a los que les toque cariñosos. – Midori sonrió.

Las mujeres decidieron que era momento de cubrirse un poco así que tomaron camisas de sus maridos que no necesitaban y las colocaron para así no despertar más pensamientos eróticos en los hombres.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Siento que hice a Midori y Nishiki algo Oc. **_

_**Bueno un fic para pasar el rato, al menos para mi -w-**_

_**Si lo puse +21 es porque vi en algún sitio eso y me pareció algo divertido, creo que fue un video de esos con bts y tú, pero la mayoría del público tenía menos. xdd (YT recomendando cosas e_e)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola y bienvenidos a la ultima parte de este fic, como siempre mis advertencias, :3 (tendrá un poco de Yuri y Yaoi) (Ejem Lemon ejem) si no os gusta ya saben que pueden dar marcha atrás, no obligo a nadie, pero si deciden leer es bajo su responsabilidad.**_

* * *

**Juegos Picantes- Parte 2**

* * *

Midori seleccionó otra parte de la app y Kirino estrenaría la siguiente ronda de diez ya que había quedado de ultimo. En esta ocasión la que salió a primeras fue Akane.

\- Kirino lee los labios de Akane y adivina la frase caliente que está diciendo. Bésala si lo adivinaste. – Leyó Midori.

Akane y él se ponen de pie, se acercan, ella piensa que frase decir. Solo mueve sus labios y Kirino trata de leerlos, pero no logra hacerlo.

\- No pudo hacerlo, lo que dije fue "Tú y yo tenemos una cita y tu ropa no está invitada."

Kirino se sentó algo aliviado, ya que su mejor amigo lo mataría, Akane esperó a que Midori actualizara el reto que debía cumplir.

\- Akane, lanza por la ventana un sujetador o una pantaleta que no quieras y observa el comportamiento de la gente que pasa.

Akane se quedó pensando ya que en esta ocasión no habría alguien con quien cumplir el reto, ahora estaba debatiéndose que prenda sacrificar así que fue a su maleta y tomó sus pantaletas, se dirigió a la ventana, hizo una bola con la prenda y la lanzó con sus fuerzas a los transeúntes que pasaban ocasionando que algunos miraran de donde había venido y algún grito por la sorpresa.

Akane sintió algo de pena por su ropa que caería en manos de personas malintencionadas, pero no podía hacer nada. Midori leyó el reto solo para sí y luego se lo mostró a Akane, tomó unas tijeras y se las entregó. La peli crema se fue al baño cortó la camisa que traía puesta solo lo suficiente para poder desgarrarla.

Volvió y aprovechando que todos estaban de pie corrió a la vez que rompía toda la camisa y saltó sobre Aoi, la rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y la besó apasionadamente. Aoi se sorprendió al sentir los suaves labios de su amiga sobre los suyos, así que correspondió.

Midori reveló que este había sido reto de deseos ardientes y vendría otro. Una vez que las dos terminaron aquel beso pasional, ambas voltearon sonrojadas a otro sitio, Aoi se acerca a Midori y ve el reto.

\- Aoi, dile a Tenma quien, de tu grupo, te excita más.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero…

\- Dile.

Tenma y ella se acercaron ella dudaba en si mentir o no. – Tenma, pues quien me pone mucho es Tsurugi. Pero no te enojes conmigo.

No sabía si ella decía la verdad o simplemente lo dijo para salir del paso, pero con este juego no podía hacer nada ya que lo que ella decía no era muy grave comparado a los retos que todos cumplirían.

\- Bien Tenma, te felicito porque te toca deseo cariñoso y consigue una rasuradora eléctrica y rasura unos pelos del vientre/torso o las axilas de Ryoma, tu escoges. Ryoma quítate la camisa para ayudar.

Tenma de inmediato sacó una rasuradora sorprendiendo a todos, pero Ryoma no tenía vellos en ninguna de las zonas dichas.

\- Ay pues, la cabeza servirá. – dijo Tenma traviesamente.

\- Ni te atrevas, amo mi hermoso y largo cabello. - Ryoma se alejó.

Midori pasó de ese reto y leyó el siguiente que también era deseo cariñoso. Se lo enseñó a Ryoma sin leerlo en voz alta.

Él solo suspiró, pero lo haría, se fue acercando hacia Yuka y muy sensualmente se fue retirando la parte de arriba, haciendo que ella se sintiera algo intimidada. De por sí las chicas solo reían por lo bajo al igual que los varones por la reacción de la rubia.

Más que prenderla hacía lo contrario y la iba apagando, él terminó de quitarse la ropa de arriba y la tiró en la cabeza de Yuka, eso terminó por extinguir su pequeña llama de la pasión. Midori leyó la siguiente y la involucraba a ella así que pidió hielo que fue traído por Aoi de la mini nevera, Yuka leyó lo que tendría que hacer.

Ante la mirada de los expectantes retiró su prenda de arriba, no hizo caso al pequeño alboroto que se formó por tal acción, Kidou con sus manos cubrió los ojos de Shindo y Kariya pero estos se liberaron, Kariya se fue de ahí a otro sitio; Yuka tomó el hielo y lo pasó en ambos pezones, sintiendo como su cuerpo sentía frío, tembló ya que siempre había sido vulnerable a las bajas temperaturas.

Midori se acercó. – Mira como tiemblas, pero ya pasará. – Le hizo retirar el hielo, la recostó sobre un sofá y se acercó para lamer y mordisquear sus pezones que estaban duros, haciéndola ruborizar.

Akane sintió celos, más no podía hacer nada, solo envidiarle la oportunidad a su amiga. Solo por el tiempo estimado Midori logró sacarle un leve gemido a la rubia que de inmediato cubrió su boca. Midori se detuvo viendo que la había vuelto a prender. Ella se levanta y Yuka se va a por su sujetador y abrocha su camisa para irse a un rincón.

Midori solo niega con la cabeza. – ni que fuera para tanto. – Luego mira que tiene que cumplir el reto con Akane, sin decirle nada va y le salta a su amiga que pega un ligero grito por el asombro, luego le quita la parte de arriba ya que la camisa que anteriormente tenía fue destrozada minutos atrás.

\- Akane que lindos pechos tienes. – Con delicadeza recorre los senos de su amiga notando su reacción al instante, haciendo que los otros se emocionaran.

Aoi estaba viendo a los hombre. – Babosos.

Midori se acerca para decirle algo. – Lo siento por lo de Yuka, pero con esto creo que queda saldado. - Akane estaba ruborizada y no le echaría pleito a su mejor amiga.

Luego de eso Akane se cubrió y tomó su sujetador para ponerlo devuelta. Midori pulsó su móvil para ver el siguiente reto. Akane miró y sonrió.

\- La tonta está luchando internamente con sus sentimientos. No soporta nada, tienes mucha suerte que te tocara con ella, aunque sea algo sencillo. Tráela.

En lo que ella iba por Yuka para traerla, los demás ya estaban cómodos sentados, esperando ser llamados. Akane hace que Yuka se arrodille y ella le sigue, para luego besarla románticamente, Kidou reacciona a lo que tanto ha esperado ver y saca el móvil.

Un beso lento haciendo que se sonrojaran algunos sin querer, Akane se había encimado a Yuka, la cual pasó sus manos suavemente por la espalda de la peli crema. Al terminar los treinta segundos, ellas se separan.

\- Deberíamos aprovechar después para escaparnos un ratito.

\- Habrá que encontrar la forma. – contesta Yuka. Ellas se ponen en pie, Midori le enseña el siguiente reto.

Aoi estaba sentada sobre el brazo del sofá junto a Tenma y Kidou. Yuka sonrió y fue directo con ellos sorprendiéndolos ya que ella se encimó sobre el castaño y pegó sus labios con los de él.

Tenma no podía creer que tenía a la esposa de Kidou sentada encima de sus piernas y presionando sus labios con los de él. No sabía si responder o no ya que ella no hacía ningún movimiento y solo estaban así. Aoi no comprendía, ni Kidou pero Tenma no se inmutó a besarla en todo el tiempo que tenían para cumplir el reto. Ella se separó de él.

\- Que buena resistencia Tenma, si alguno de ustedes hacía la interacción de un beso automáticamente perdía y tendría que quitarse la parte de arriba.

\- Hicieron trampa conmigo, que bueno que no hice nada.

\- Perfecto, el siguiente reto es de Verdad o reto, escogeré a cinco para participar, los demás deberán esperar o pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Midori sacó de una bolsa un papel los nombres Tenma, Kirino, Kidou, ella misma y Kariya.

Akane se acercó a Yuka y le dijo al oído. - No sé cuánto tardarán, pero no creo que sea mucho tiempo, aprovechando vamos al baño.

\- Vale.

Ellas entraron y cerraron la puerta, Akane se volteó y se abalanzó para besarla, luego caminaron hasta que Yuka se detuvo gracias a la encimera que había así que con la ayuda de Akane terminó por subirse.

\- No entiendo por qué te gusto si parezco una loli.

\- Calla que en cualquier momento nos llaman. Me gustas porque eres fácil de domar.

Shindo se había descuidado un momento ya que estaba en la mesa de bocadillos con Ryoma mientras hablaban, miró a todos lados en busca de Akane, los demás se estaban preparando para iniciar, así que fue con Aoi para preguntarle.

\- Ambas fueron al baño, supongo que tenían ganas de…- Shindo no la dejó terminar y caminó directo al baño ya que este había permanecido toda la noche abierto y ahora estaba cerrado, giró la perilla y abrió.

No sabía que debía hacer al ver a Akane que intentaba retirar la parte inferior de la ropa de Yuka, que quedó a medio quitar ya que había interrumpido.

\- ¿Me dan una explicación?

\- Pues íbamos a aprovechar el momento para hacer un rapidito. - respondió Akane.

En lo que discutían en el baño, Midori empezó las preguntas.

\- Tenma, verdad o reto.

\- Verdad.

\- ¿crees en el amor a primera vista o es pura basura?

\- Pues yo sinceramente creo en el amor a primera vista, pero para cada persona suele ser diferente, pues crees que es la persona indicada, pero al conocerla no es lo que creías que era.

\- Bueno…- Midori se detuvo, volteó junto con los demás al ver Shindo salir del baño junto con Akane y Yuka, ambas venían como borreguitos regañados y detrás de ellas, él, que las llevó al sofá junto con Aoi que a pesar de que estaba el sofá desocupado ella seguía sentada encima del brazo, así que Yuka se sentó donde antes estaba Tenma, Akane en el centro y Shindo a su lado.

Midori siguió para Kirino, el cual eligió reto. – Enseña a los presentes la marca de tu ropa interior. Él se pone de pie y muestra la marca haciendo unas cuantas poses.

Mientras atrás Akane estaba pensando en hacer algo por lo menos unos instantes, así que deslizó la mano hacia su compañera y con facilidad se introdujo dentro de la ropa interior para así comenzar a tocarla. – (Lo sospechaba, estás muy húmeda aguardando un momento de placer)

Tal gesto no pasó desapercibido por Aoi que se acercó y dijo. – ¿Se siente bien, Yuka?

Ella solo esperaba no soltar un gemido, pero en definitiva no podía así que dejó escapar leves suspiros, Shindo notó el sonido que sus labios dejaban escapar, así que al voltear miró lo que pasaba, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que Akane al tener la otra mano libre hizo lo mismo con él.

Su traicionero amigo reaccionaba a los estímulos recibidos, así fue como comenzó a ruborizarse y más cuando ya su miembro no soportaba estar bajo la tela que lo apretaba, Akane lo sacó y siguió excitándolo, haciendo que brotara líquido preseminal.

Al mismo tiempo Kidou había pedido Verdad. - ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien en la primera cita?

\- La verdad no, ya que, en mis primeras citas, solo estábamos pasándola normal y no cruzó por mi mente hacer algo así.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si.

Aoi estaba muy excitada solo con ver la escena. – Que rico. – ella comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, deleitándose con los tímidos gemidos de Yuka y Shindo.

Sin que los demás supieran que estaba pasando al fondo Akane seguía haciendo que ambos se sintieran algo avergonzados temiendo que los demás volteasen y vieran la escena.

\- Akane no sigas que los demás… se darán cuenta.

\- Sería un buen acto para que los demás vieran.

\- Quiero… que esto termine, ellos acabarán pronto. – dijo Yuka mientras aguantaba las ganas de gemir y disimulaba.

\- Claro que terminará, pero ya sabes de qué forma.

Yuka aferró sus manos al brazo del sofá y al cojín ya que estaba a punto de correrse. Nishiki desde el otro extremo estaba mirando la flamante escena, no sabía cómo Akane se había involucrado de esa manera con la esposa de Kidou ya que ignoraba una larga historia de años.

Ella sintió aquel orgasmo invadir su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y dejó escapar un gemido audible, los que estaban reunidos voltearon a excepción de Midori que podía ver lo que estaba pasando al fondo, pero no dijo nada al resto, los cuatro de atrás habían reaccionado rápido, Yuka solo escondió la mirada, Akane puso ambas manos sobre sus muslos y Shindo cruzó sus piernas para que no se notara su miembro erecto, Aoi solo miraba en otra dirección.

Midori llamó su atención. - Chicos continuemos que es mi turno. Elijo Verdad- presiona la app ¿Alguna vez has comido mientras lo hacías? Vaya con la pregunta que me tocó. Pues no, pero Ryoma sí que lo ha hecho algunas veces.

\- ¿Qué? La comida es deliciosa y más si es chocolate mientras lo haces. – dijo Ryoma mientras volteaba a ver a los cuatro ruborizados que estaban en el sofá.

Midori siguió- Kariya, verdad o reto.

\- Reto.

\- A ver. – Midori presionó y salió. – Besa a Midori en la mejilla.

\- Eso es sencillo. - Masaki se acerca a ella y besa su mejilla un poco sonoro.

Los cinco se pusieron de pie, luego Midori sacó los siguientes papelitos con nombres, primero Aoi, Akane, Yuka, Ryoma y Takuto.

En lo que Midori y Aoi descubrían el reto que debía cumplir la peli azul, Akane, Shindo y Yuka fueron al baño.

Akane se lavó las manos, Shindo se desvistió para meterse a bañar y bajar su temperatura, Yuka no lo volteó a mirar y solo se refrescó el rostro ya que aún ardía, luego salió para ir con los demás.

Midori ordenó que movieran una silla, mientras Aoi se preparaba para cumplir. Tenma se tuvo que sentar y esperar a que la pelirroja cambiase la música.

Shindo salió de la regadera y tomó una toalla, Akane se volteó para acercarse.

\- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Eso frente a todos y tocarla ella.

\- Es que no me dejaste otro remedio que hacerlo aun sabiendo que nos podían descubrir. Ya sé que te molesta un poco, pero es que no quería que se fuera sin yo antes poder estar a solas con ella. Además, demuestro que puedo con los dos.

Aoi se puso de espaldas frente a Tenma y comenzó con una danza lenta y sensual, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado, llevó sus manos al primer botón y lentamente se volteó y fue desabrochándose la camisa, haciendo que los presentes disfrutaran del show. Tenma tragó saliva al ver como se acercaba y quitaba la prenda lentamente.

Ella deslizó la camisa por sus hombros y dejó que cayera, siguió bailando luego tomó una mano de él e hizo que recorriera un poco su piel. Tenma estaba admirado de que su esposa pudiese bailar de esa forma ya que tal vez nunca se animó a hacer algo así.

Luego de ese espectáculo, Aoi tomó lo que se había quitado y lo volvió a poner sin abotonar. Nishiki se encargó de dejar en su sitio la silla, mientras Midori iba con Akane y le decía lo que tendría que hacer.

\- Akane, imita a un gato haciendo su limpieza.

Shindo de inmediato se entusiasmó. – Eso si me interesa.

\- Pero es que…

\- Es que nada, tu mentalízate como gato, pero hazlo de forma sensual, porque ya tenemos a Shindo esperando impacientemente.

Ella volteó y observó a todos con sus miradas sobre ella, solo bastaba con ver lo brillante de la mirada de su esposo que era al que más ilusión le hacía. Se arrodilló en el centro y comenzó por lamer sus muñecas y manos para limpiar cerca de los ojos, luego lamió su palma apenitas para llevarla a sus orejas de gato invisibles.

Ella había cerrado los ojos para entrar en el papel, pero los abrió al escuchar el sonido de una cámara y descubriendo como Takuto no paraba de tomar fotos, eso hizo que se ruborizara y continuara con su mandato.

Luego de eso haber terminado ella ocultó su rostro con sus manos, mientras Midori le animaba. – No es para tanto.

\- Claro que sí, es algo que me da vergüenza y no sé por qué si he hecho cosas más fuertes esta noche.

\- Como hacerle cosas a Yuka y a tu marido a espaldas de los demás.

Akane solo sonrió al recordad la adrenalina que sintió al pensar en ser descubiertos. – Bueno es que Takuto no me dejó hacerlo en privado.

Shindo estaba mirando las fotos, Kidou y Kariya se acercaron a su teléfono él volteó a ambos lados mirándolos con recelo e impidió que siguieran viendo. - Consíganse las suyas.

Yuka se acercó a Midori y Akane. – Es mi turno.

Akane la abrazó por la cintura mientras esperaban a que Midori dijera que reto tendría que cumplir. – Dile a tu pareja lo atractivo que es y bésalo fogosamente.

Yuka solo levantó la cabeza para mirar a Akane. – Si Akane lo fuese se lo diría, siento no haber correspondido a lo que me estabas haciendo, pero no puedo con Shindo mirando. Siento que me mataría a la primera oportunidad.

\- No te preocupes, ahora cumple tu reto. - Akane la suelta.

Yuka se lanza a los brazos de Yuuto. – ¡Mi amor! Estás muy sensual y eres muy atractivo. – dijo para luego besarlo ya que deseaba hacerlo desde hace rato.

Algunos hicieron alboroto por lo que decía, en realidad era cierto ya que Kidou seguía cuidando su aspecto físico.

\- No lo dudo. – dijo Shindo a Kirino.

\- Además es demasiado bueno lamiendo.

\- Si…- Contestó el castaño sin querer.

Kariya al escuchar los comentarios entrecerró los ojos y decidió darles un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza. – Idiotas los dos.

Luego de terminar Yuka se separa de Yuuto, el turno sería de Nishiki .

\- Elije dos prendas que tu pareja debe quitarse. - dijo Midori a lo que pensó en lo que tenía puesto y tragó saliva.

Él lo pensó muy bien. – Primera prenda la camisa que te cubre y segundo tu sujetador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No quiero mostrar de más.

\- Eso o las de abajo. Tu elijes.

\- Bien, rayos debí ponerme las medias. – Midori comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, luego se deshizo de su sujetador haciendo que las miradas fueran directas a ella.

Kidou y Tenma por alguna razón comenzaron a sangrar, asustando a sus esposas en el acto.

\- Pervertidos. - dijo Midori mientras trataba de cubrirse con su brazo izquierdo ya que con la mano libre sostenía el móvil.

\- No es que sean pervertidos, es que llegaron al límite de aguante. - Dijo Akane – Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito y ellos se excitaron de más. – Akane volteó a ver a Shindo. – ¿Cariño verdad que tú no eres así?

\- Ah… sí. – contestó mientras veía a otro lado ya que si lo hacía Akane le haría algo.

Yuka se acerca. – Oye Shindo, ¿me vigilas a Yuuto? Iré por algodón al baño para él y Tenma.

Aoi y Nishiki estaban atendiendo al castaño. Shindo se acercó a Kidou. - ¿Está bien?

\- Si, no es nada, me ha pasado otras veces. Pasa que ya no me aguanté y con eso último no pude.

\- Comprendo, por eso no miré cuando se desvistió, además que mi esposa me mataría.

\- Pero si viste a la mía antes, aunque vendé tus ojos.

Shindo no sabía que responder. – Ya, sí, pero fue porque no quería perderme lo que pasaba entre ella y Midori. Solo eso.

Yuka fue primero con Tenma para entregar el algodón a Aoi, luego fue con Kidou. Kirino estaba sentado en la cama viendo todo.

\- Sabía que no era buena idea esto.

\- Que importa, accediste a venir de todos modos, yo me arriesgué y tuve más interacciones con la anciana. A todo esto, tú no te lavaste las manos después de tocarla. Anda.

Kirino lo iba a tocar. – Dame un abrazo.

\- ¡No! Ve a lavarte que la tocaste. Qué asco.

\- No entiendo que te hizo ella para que la odies.

\- Un día me pegó cinta adhesiva en los labios que no podía despegar. ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Hay tantas cosas en mi memoria que es un recuerdo irrelevante para mí. Aunque si recuerdo que te la pasabas insultándola y creo que como ella no se dejaba de ti le agarraste odio.

\- Como sea, la detesto.

Midori viendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo decidió vestirse porque ya solo faltaba un reto para culminar y solo faltaba Shindo.

\- Levanta la ropa de tu pareja y dale muchos besitos en el torso.- Midori al terminar de leer se dejó caer en la silla más próxima.

\- Bueno, Akane no lleva más que su sujetador y no es necesario que se lo quite.

Shindo se acercó a ella, se puso de rodillas, la tomó de las caderas para acercarla más y besó suavemente su vientre, ella estaba sonrojada.

\- Oye Takuto, al rato ¿podemos?

Hizo una pequeña pausa para preguntar- ¿Qué?

\- Tu sabes, terminar con lo que empecé en el sofá.

El solo asintió en lo que lamia la piel de su esposa y volvía a besar. Luego de terminar Midori se levantó.

\- Cuando organice otra…

Al decir eso, hubo mucho movimiento.

\- ¿Tenma viste mi blusa? – preguntó Aoi al castaño mientras iban a buscar sus cosas.

\- No, pero ya te ayudo.

\- Yuka toma tu ropa. - dijo Kidou extendiéndole sus cosas.

\- Gracias, tengo algo de frío.

\- ¡Oigan!

Ella intentaba llamar la atención, pero estaban más interesados en abandonar la suite. Nishiki se acercó. – Esto fue traumante para algunos, dudo mucho que quieran volver a intentarlo en un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Habrá próxima? – preguntó Kariya.

\- Claro si estás dispuesto a hacerlo con quien te toque.

\- Paso… estoy cansado. ¡Ran, no sé dónde dejé mis calcetas! - Kariya se aleja.

Los primeros en abandonar la suite son Aoi y Tenma, todos de despiden de ellos. Luego Kariya y Kirino, el primero estaba abrumado.

\- Quería una segunda vez, pero pensando en que me va a salir ya sabes quién pues mejor no.

\- Vamos a la habitación que tengo que descansar, pero antes te lo hago.

\- Cállate que no quiero que alguien se entere.

Los Kidou fueron los terceros, al salir Akane los detiene. – Esperen, es que quería despedirme bien.- Los dos voltean, ella toma las manos de Yuka para intentar besarla, pero justo sale Shindo alcanzándolos. Yuka se aparta y eso lo nota Akane.

\- Creo que ya nos vamos a nuestra habitación. – responde Yuka. – Que descansen, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Yuuto y ella, comienzan a caminar. Akane mira a su marido con cara de súplica.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que… ¿Podemos ir con ellos y pasar la noche juntos?

\- No creo que nos quieran tener con ellos, además supongo que querrán estar en intimidad, al igual que nosotros.

\- Bueno, tal vez, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. - Akane va y los alcanza, tomando parte de la ropa de Kidou. – Esperen.

Ambos voltean. - ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta Kidou.

\- Si no es molestia nos permite acompañarlos a su habitación. Es que quiero pasarlo con Yuka.

\- No hay problemas, siempre y cuando a Shindo no le moleste.

Cuando solo quedaron solo dos personas en la suite, Midori comenzó a recoger los cojines del suelo, ella pidió ayuda a Ryoma pero este estaba en la mesa ya que aún había comida.

\- Tu solo comes.

\- Es que amor, la comida está deliciosa y sería un desperdicio.

\- Vale, termino esto y me iré a tomar una ducha y cepillar mis dientes.

Kidou pasó la tarjeta de acceso y los cuatro entraron. – Adelante, pónganse cómodos.

\- Con permiso- dijeron ambos.

Akane estaba muy feliz de que Kidou no se haya opuesto a su petición, en eso ella se preocupa por sus cosas ya que no tenía mucho consigo.

\- Descuiden, traeré sus cosas. – Yuka hace magia y aparece la maletas de ambos.

Los dos agradecen, Akane y Yuka toman sus cosas para ir al baño; Shindo se acerca a Kidou. – Lo siento tanto por arruinar quizás una noche de intimidad.

\- Descuida, hay cosas importantes, si teníamos planeado hacer algo, pero al ver a tu esposa suplicante, decidí que era mejor verla sonreír.

Kidou va a la nevera y le ofrece algo de tomar al menor, él agradece y toma asiento. – Es que me cuesta tanto aceptarlo, algunas veces siento que la ama más a ella que a mí.

\- Ella te ama, solo que al no vivir con la otra persona que quiere llega un momento en que empieza a extrañarla, Akane te tiene todos los días a su lado, pero tienes que estar seguro de que ella siente un amor muy fuerte por ti.

Yuka sale del baño y se acerca a Kidou y lo abraza, Shindo ve lo que ella trae puesto como pijama y solo piensa que así no iban a tener una noche de pasión ya que lo que traía encima apagaba toda la sensualidad.

Ella se separó de Yuuto y este le acarició la cabeza y luego el cuerno de unicornio que complementaba la pijama. Yuka fue con el otro. – Shindo, dame un abrazo.

\- Nop- Shindo evita que lo abrace y pellizca y estira sus mejillas para mantenerla alejada, ella se queja y él la suelta.

\- Que fuerza… como duele. – se lleva las manos a sus mejillas que estaban coloradas por el apretón.

Del baño sale Akane cambiada con una pijama corta. – Estoy lista.

Kidou en ese momento entra a cambiarse y cepillar sus dientes, Shindo se acerca a Akane para hablarle. - ¿No que lo íbamos a hacer?

\- Si, pero eso puede esperar.

\- No sé cómo esa cosa te puede gustar. – señaló con su cabeza para no apuntar directo a Yuka que estaba de un lado a otro actuando como pony salvaje en la habitación. – es rara.

\- Claro que no, es solo su personalidad.

\- Es mayor que nosotros.

Yuka se acercó y pidió que acariciaran su cabeza, Akane lo hizo. – Oigan ¿vemos una peli?

\- Va, pero no actúe raro que me pone nervioso.

\- Pues está bien, ahora ponte tu ropa de dormir. Puedes cambiarte acá, no miraré.

\- Gracias, que atenta. – Shindo busca sus cosas para cambiarse. Yuka se sienta en la cama con el control para poner una peli, Akane de igual forma se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

Akane la llama y esta voltea viendo cómo se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso, ella igual se fue acercando cuando sintieron un leve movimiento en la cama y justo detrás de ellas a Shindo que las miraba furioso logrando así apartarlas ya que se había acercado lo suficiente para que se sintiera su respiración y notaran su presencia.

Justo sale Kidou del baño y él se baja de la cama, Yuka solo dice que pondrá una peli, el castaño se termina de cambiar, la película inicia y no sabe porque puso la de Toys Story 4, suspiró después de todo la mentalidad algunas veces llegaba a ser infantil.

Akane miró la película aún sentada al lado de Yuka, mientras que los otros dos estaban recostados de la cabecera de la cama a cierta distancia. Pasaron los minutos y solo en una de las primeras escenas Akane notó el sollozo de Yuka, luego volteó atrás y vio a su marido suspirando y derramando lágrimas en silencio mientras que Kidou tenía un pañuelo con el cual se limpiaba una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

No sabía por qué a ella no le causaba más que sentir una leve tristeza y los otros ya estaban derramando lágrimas. Y recordó que lo mismo sucedió años atrás, pero con la tercera parte. A mitad de la película cada una se fue a los brazos de ellos para ver la película.

Un rato antes, Kariya estaba en la cama aferrando sus manos en las blancas sábanas, él y Kirino si decidieron tener una noche de amor a diferencia del resto, el peliverde dejó escapar fuertes gemidos de placer con cada embestida que le daba el peli rosa.

Kirino le daba besos en la espalda para así suavizar el dolor que Masaki sentía. – Te amo. – dijo audible para el peliverde que sonrió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo… igual princesa.

\- Detesto que me digas así, mereces ser castigado.

\- Hazlo, valdrá la pena.

Kirino azotó con fuerza el trasero de Masaki haciendo que gimiera, luego tomó el miembro y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, sin detener sus envestidas que hizo más rápidas, terminó por correrse, su respiración estaba agitada, aun así volteó al menor y siguió masturbándolo, luego lamió el miembro haciendo que Masaki se sonrojara al verlo haciendo tal acción de forma tan sexy, luego cerró los ojos al sentir como el mayor lo introducía en su boca para chuparlo y que su querido Masaki llegara.

Kariya terminó en la boca del peli rosa que terminó por traga parte del semen del menor, ya que el resto había escurrido por sus labios, con su mano retiró un poco. – Tenías mucho ¿hace cuánto no lo hacíamos?

\- ¿Hace un par de semanas?... No lo recuerdo.

Mucho rato después, Kirino yacía dormido profundamente mientras Kariya estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras velaba el sueño del peli rosa, acarició delicadamente la cabeza y sintiendo lo sedoso del cabello.

\- Ranmaru, te amo. – sonrió, pero justo se mueve un poco y siente como su parte trasera duele y se queja. – ¡Diablos! Siempre pasa lo mismo, es muy rudo conmigo. – Decidió acomodarse y descansar muy próximo a Kirino.

En la habitación Kidou, los dos estaban en la cama conversando mientras Akane estaba sentada en el sofá con algo de impaciencia mientras marcaba al móvil de Aoi pero esta lo tenía apagado.

\- Kidou-san le puedo hacer una pregunta – Pide Shindo.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Cómo se enamoró de eso? - al hacer la pregunta Yuka volteó a mirarlo enfadada, él no hizo caso a la mirada amenazante que le enviaba desde el sofá.

\- Las cosas se dieron solas o ella puso empeño para conquistarme de una forma extraña, porque su actitud siempre fue lo contrario a lo que buscaba en una mujer y si me lo pongo a pensar yo solo quería que tuviera su primera vez conmigo. – Yuka ahora dirigió su mirada enfadada a su esposo, pero él ni caso hizo ya que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Ya, pero ¿Cómo la soporta con esa actitud?

\- Es fácil, solo hay que complacer sus caprichos y la mantienes controlada. Además, es una persona muy dulce y amable; solo debes tenerle paciencia ya que algunas veces es lenta en comprender las cosas. – esto último lo dijo bajo, audible solo para Shindo.

\- Comprendo. Solo quiero que mantenga sus manos alejada de mi Akane. – Shindo subió el tono.

\- Pero ni siquiera estamos cerca.

\- No ahora pero quizás luego cuando me descuide.

Akane solo sonrió y dejó su móvil pues su impaciencia la estaba alterando y no quería que se notara.

Yuka volteó a verla. - ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿A mí? Nada es solo que. – ella se mordió el labio inferior. – Nadie me comprende. – bajó la cabeza.

\- Yo sí.

Kidou se metió bajo las sábanas. – Hora de dormir, bueno al menos para mí.

Yuka se levantó y fue corriendo a la cama para abrazar a Yuuto y meterse bajo las cobijas, Akane caminó a paso lento y se subió a la cama, las dos dormirían en el centro.

Shindo abrazó por la cintura a Akane, él se aseguró de que hubiera distancia entre ambas antes de dormir, los tres cayeron dormidos y ella quedó despierta así que acercó su mano al pecho de su compañera y lo acarició.

\- Lo siento mi amor, pero es que no puedo apagar mis ganas. – dijo para sí, luego hizo que despertara la otra.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yuka… no puedo dormir.

\- Solo cierra los ojos y ya.

\- Te lo diré como años atrás, sabes la razón.

Ella hace memoria de las palabras de la menor. – Si la sé, pero…

\- Igual que hace años, por favor, solo unos quince minutos.

Yuka accede a la petición y fácilmente sale de la cama, en cambio Akane le cuesta ya que Shindo la tenía rodeada, suavemente levanta el brazo y coloca una almohada, trata de llegar al final de la cama, luego voltea ya que él se movió, pero no se despierta y logra bajar.

\- Listo. – La abraza.

Yuka sonrió. – Oye no podemos hacer esto aquí.

\- Vayamos a mi habitación.

La mayor chasquea los dedos y en segundos están en la pieza de Akane y Shindo.

La peli ceniza se acercó y unió sus labios con la mayor, ella correspondió y rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Akane, el beso se tornó apasionado y con algo de desesperación por parte de la menor.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Akane sonrió y bajó la capucha de unicornio. – Esto te hace tan tierna, pero ahora quiero ver tu lado sexy.

\- Nunca me he considerado así.

\- Claro que lo tienes. – Akane desabotona la pijama y deja ver lo que tenía su compañera.

Retira por completo la pijama de unicornio y vuelven a besarse para ir caminando de a poco hasta la cama, Akane comienza a desvestirse haciendo que la otra se sonrojase. Se acomodaron en el centro de la cama para besarse y acariciar sus cuerpos.

Yuka comenzó a besar el cuello mientras que Akane dejaba escapar leves suspiros pues estaba deseando pasar a la acción cuanto antes, pero tendría que aguardar ya que solo por esta vez disfrutaría el momento todo lo que durara.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos donde presionó un poco, Akane se sonrojó ya que la mayor comenzó a lamer un pezón y con su mano masajeaba el otro.

\- Por favor no succiones muy fuerte, estoy sensible y aún tengo leche, que vergüenza contigo.

\- Pero si yo estoy igual, es natural si estamos cuidando de nuestros bebés, aunque sería feliz de probar. – eso último hizo que la peli ceniza se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

Siguió lamiendo y luego chupó haciendo que Akane dejara escapar un gemido leve, levantó la cabeza y relamió sus labios ya que la leche era muy deliciosa, sonrió y volvió a estar frente a frente.

\- Estás hermosa, ¿sabes que te amo un montón? – acarició sus cabellos y luego apegó su rostro al de su sonrojada compañera para besarla dulcemente, bajó su mano delicadamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad haciendo que la otra se sobresaltara un poco por el contacto. – Vaya si que estabas esperando por esto, estás muy húmeda. – Sonrió al hacer sonrojar a Akane ya que mostraba sus dedos empapados con el néctar de ella, así que lo llevó a su boca para degustar.

Akane muy avergonzada solo cerró sus ojos. – No hagas eso… me pongo muy apenada y avergonzada.

\- ¿Pero quien es la que se atreve y me hace lo que quiera? Eres muy linda de esta forma. – Baja su mano para continuar abochornándola y escucharla emitir leves gemidos. Siguió tocando y de vez en cuando introduciendo dos dedos.

La mayor bajó hasta la intimidad para lamer y chupar, haciendo que la peli ceniza arqueara un poco la espalda y se aferrara de las sábanas. Ella llegó al clímax, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, Yuka se recostó al lado para mirarla y darle una caricia.

Yuka solo esperó para que se durmiera y no le insistiera hacer lo mismo. Ya era de día cuando ambas despertaron. La rubia se levantó y fue al baño un momento, volvió para vestirse.

\- ¿Vamos de regreso?

\- No ve tú, seguramente estará enojado porque me escapé contigo. Dile por favor que venga.

\- De acuerdo.

En la otra pieza Kidou apenas se ponía en pie mientras Shindo solo veía el espacio vacío que había dejado Akane ocupado por una almohada, estaba triste, se incorporó. - Así que se fueron anoche.

\- Parece que así fue. - contesta Kidou, en eso aparece Yuka llamando la atención de ambos, solo saludó tímidamente y fue con su esposo. – ¿Y Akane?

\- Se ha quedado en la habitación. – se gira para ver al castaño. – Shindo, en cuanto puedas ve con ella. – Viendo lo enojado que estaba sube a la cama para que se desquitara.

Él con su mano oprimió sus mejillas y ella se quejó. - ¿Qué le hizo? ¿No le dije que mantuviese sus manos alejadas de ella?

\- Si, pero no pude contenerme. Quizás deberías ir con ella, así dejas de torturarme.

La soltó y se levantó, para irse a su pieza. Yuka se fue a esconder tras Kidou con temor de que terminara por ahorcarla. Luego con magia lo devolvió a su pieza con sus cosas.

Al voltear un poco confundido ve a su esposa envuelta en toalla ya que recién se había bañado. Ella se acercó a él.

\- Amor, si vas a gritarme puedes hacerlo.

\- No puedo hacerlo… pero a la que quiero matar es a esa que te aparta de mi lado.

\- Eres muy celoso y de una chica.

\- Si, de ella, no entiendo como Kidou le da tantas libertades.

\- Eso es porque sabe que ella siempre volverá a su lado por el amor que se tienen. Sé que no me crees, pero yo siempre te amaré y además estoy abierta a nuevas experiencias y si es necesario dejaría que te acuestes con ella solo para que ustedes puedan llevarse bien.

\- Claro que nos llevamos bien, pero no cuando tu y ella tienen sus encuentros a escondidas.

\- Bueno, si no deseas acostarte con ella, podemos hacer el trío o si lo prefieres los cuatro o ¿un intercambio de pareja?

\- Me niego a que otro hombre te ponga una mano encima.

\- Pues la verdad no era necesario que fuese a mí. – Akane sonrió sonrojada.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó, pero luego entendió lo que quiso decir. - ¡De ninguna forma!

* * *

**Me ha costado, luego corregiré algunas partes en las que no he quedado satisfecha :v**


End file.
